Problem: Express the percent as a decimal. $47.1\%$
$47.1$ percent = $47.1$ per cent = $47.1$ per hundred $47.1\% = \dfrac{47.1}{100}$ $\hphantom{47.1\%} = 0.471$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.